Mysterious Egyptian
by Nubit
Summary: Deep in the deserts of egypt a power awakens. Will the pharaoh save the world in time, or is the world doomed to fall in the hands of an evil god. Yami YugiOCSeto Kaiba. This story does contain some swearing.


Hey everyone this is my first fan fic that I ever tried to write so be gentle. This idea kind of came to me right after the Egyptian gods were first mentioned in the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh. I must mention I have only seen the English version so I might be missing little details of the show. This fic does not correspond with the anime. Which means the Egyptian gods referred to in the anime are in some ways like the original but with added abilities and the battle city tournament has never happened so everything related is gone. For the characters appear in a different way you will understand later. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh they belong to the wonderful people who created Yu-Gi-Oh. So I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh just maybe the idea of this story oh and Kyia owns herself. I guess that is enough of my chit chatting. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and here it is. 

**The Mysterious Egyptian** 

**Prologue** 

The power that has been feared for centuries has been awakened. Their wrath will soon be felt throughout the entire universe. Who will stand before their furry to save this world from their unstoppable rage? Will the ancient Pharaoh rise up in time to suppress their anger? 

For the time being the pharaoh's power is still limited but with his regaining memories he becomes more powerful. Is there enough sands in an hour glass to give him time to reclaim his power that has slept for so long or is there a soul who can help him reclaim lost memories. 

Deep in the deserts of Egypt a soul stirs from its resting place. This soul carries the love and power long forgotten through the ages. With the release of the ancient gods the resting soul is reincarnated into a new body and time. Will they be able to help the ancient pharaoh to remember his power and courage or will they bring with them the love and hatred that they once held. Only time will tell! 

**************** 

"Come on Yug! Just this once and last time. This card may help my chances at winning the upcoming competition," begged eighteen year old Joey Weeler who was on his knees in front of his best friend Yugi Moto. 

" I don't know Joey. Your account is getting close to its limit. There is only so far you can go without paying. Well let me think. "Yugi teased while looking at friend's attempts to soften Yugi with his famous puppy dog look. 

"Oh please Yugi, I'll be your bestest friend. Pleeeeeeease." 

"I thought I was your best friend?" Yugi said in a serious voice that made Joey lose his train of thought. 

"Well.. you are.. its just......" 

"Never mind, I know were best friends. Even Though right now I'm not the greatest friend by not allowing you to have the Malevolent Nuzzler, so here. But I'm not going to let you off for not paying for the other cards you got today." stated Yugi as he handed Joey the Molevolent Nuzzler card. (AN if some of you don't know what card I'm talking about it is a equip magic card that increases a monsters attack by 700 points and when the card is sent to the graveyard you can pay 500 life points to put it on top of your deck to be used again) 

" Thanks Yugi and I know I have to pay sooner that later. For I don't feel like having grandpa on my ass looking for money," laughed Joey to clear the air of remaining tension. " Well I guess that means I'm going to have to start working extra shifts at the Sports tech," Joey mumbled as he added the Molevolent Nuzzler to the other cards he had purchased on his account. 

"Yes I suppose it does," Yugi commented as he turned to tidy up the stores display counter. 

"Oh man!" 

" What?" Yugi turned to look at his distressed friend. 

" I just remembered this is really going to cut down on my dueling time." 

"Relax Joey. You'll have enough time to duel before the tournament next week." 

"I know that. What do you think I'm stupid?" 

"Some may say that is so," laughed Triston as he entered into the store through the front door followed by Duke Devlin. 

"Shows what you know," Joey hissed as he exited the store and entered into the family room that was adjoined the game shop owned by Yugi and his grandfather. 

"Oh come on Joey I was just teasing so don't get all girlie on me," Triston teased as he followed Joey. 

"I'm not acting all girlie and you should know," Joey teased as he turned to come face to face with Triston. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" hissed Triston as he clenched his fists 

"Will you two be quite I'm trying to study in here," complained a voice from the corner of the room. 

"Oh we're sorry miss high and mighty," Triston and Joey said in unison as they looked at the lone figure that had its back turned to them. 

In the corner sat Tea with books and papers surrounding her on the desk. As she sat studying for her upcoming exam in her theater arts class that she was taking at the local university. 

"Don't be smart asses! I truly need to get a good grade on this exam," Tea replied with her nose in a book. 

"Whatever! Hey Yugi I'm going to turn on the TV to find more information on the tournament want to watch," Joey yelled to the next room where Duke and Yugi where discussing new games and dueling techniques. 

"Sure why not?" Yugi answered, "We'll be there in a minute." 

When he entered the family room with Duke not far behind. Triston, Joey, Yugi, Duke and even Tea sat around the TV for Tea knew she couldn't get much studying with this bunch around. After the continued commercials on food and clothing and some girl things and upcoming shows. Kaiba came on the air to reveal news about the upcoming tournament. 

_"Good evening duelists. I know your wondering about the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament. Well here it is. Due to personal reasons the tournament is canceled. So all you duelists out there won't have to worry about winning the tournament because there will be none. That is all." _Then Kaiba was off the air. __

__" Shit! How rude can I guy get with his I'm better then you are attitude. He goes and f***** cancels his stupid tournament. This is crap!" Joey yelled after Kaiba gave his most inspiring speech. 

"Come down Joey. He properly had his own reasons in canceling it." Yugi said trying to come Joey down. 

" That may be right but he didn't have to be so rude about it." Duke said in response to Kaiba's announcement. 

"Well anyway to tell you the truth, he properly canceled it so he wouldn't be embarrassed by Yugi kicking his ass at Duel Monsters," laughed Joey as the rest of the group looked at him with ~he is stupid~ look. 

********* 

At Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba was having a conversation with one of his assistant about the reason why the Duel Monsters tournament was canceled. 

" Sir! Do you think it was the right decision to cancel the tournament? You could have just postponed it until your return," Kaiba's assistant suggested. 

"I did make the right decision because I don't know when Mokuba and I will be back. So now that is settled, I want you to take these letters and give them to the people whose name appear on the envelopes. I want it done ASAP. Is that understood. 

"Yes sir!" 

" Now go I need to get ready to go. Send Mokuba to me once he is ready to leave." 

"Yes sir, is that all?" 

"Yes." 

"Than I'll leave." 

As the assistant left, Kaiba walked over to his office window that overlooked Domino. As he stood looking out over the city he ran his hands through his hair while he began to think to himself as his face features became flustered and confused. 

"Why now? Why after all this time you finally speak to me? What are you up to Kyia?" 

********* 

Deep inside a forbidden tomb of an ancient pharaoh stood two figures cloaked in darkness, they were speaking to one another of the danger. That was awakened by a vengeful soul. 

"Is everything set?" 

"Yes! They will be arriving in two days." 

"Good! As soon as they arrive make sure to notify me as soon as possible." 

"I will," said one of the figures as they turned to leave. 

"Wait!" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't forget." 

"I won't." 

"You, the pharaoh and the others are our last hope in stopping their rage." 

" We will not fail." 

Then the tomb was silent. 

TBC 

***************** 

Okay that was my first attempt in writing a fic so please give me your input. So please please R/R. I will only put the next chapter if there are people out there who want it. Here is what may happen in the next chapter Yugi and his gang are off to Egypt I will leave it like that. Try and guess what is going to happen. Well that is all for now so don't forget to review it be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Till next time this is Nubit saying ttfn~ ta ta for now~. 


End file.
